The Hunter and The Hunted
by HushChildAndRead
Summary: Your first mistake-"When there is someone in need, think of it as a test, you assess it. Should you or should you not help is up to you, but once you do help make sure to provide advice not assist." Your next mistake was that you got too attached. KilluaXoc
1. Chapter 1

Frowning I turned my head to the side studying all of the contestants, all they seemed to do was brag and think they were better than everyone else. It was like they knew they were going to win and nothing could stop them, in all honesty the second they opened their big mouths, was the second I knew they would be one of the firsts to lose. It seemed as if all they cared about was how strong they are, what really matter's is how you think about everything. Nothing was more worse than a person who doesn't think but act, most people with a brain would think to plan than take action, these idiot would probably just punch the first thing they saw.

I sighed leaning into the wall of the dark tunnels, if everyone saw that I was a girl they would think that I couldn't handle one part of this hunter's exam and tell me to scram. Staying in the shadow's would be my best option anyways. I peeked down to the badge on my shirt and back to everyone else. 21, I had gotten here pretty fast than I thought I would. I remembered the first thing father had told me when I told him about the Hunter's exam, in all honesty the only reason I came here was because I didn't have anything else to do, my training had finished and I'd spent most of my day's practicing what I already knew. _If you fail don't bother coming back, you'd have nothing left to bother me with. _My father was as tough as steel, no matter if he said that, I knew he only meant that he doesn't have to train me anymore, so I should just live my life in the world, while he lived his. After all to me, he only watched over everything I've ever done, but never truly was part of it.

How long does it take for the exam to start? I scratched the back of my head making my hair fall towards my face. Pushing it away I turned to the side hearing the large doors opening up as three people stepped out of it. They look like a family, I couldn't help but think. It almost made me envious but I shook it off knowing that they must have just met on the way to the exam hall, but still they did look as close as a family. I glared seeing the fat guy, what was his name again? Ah, ya, Tompa talking to them. The idiot had tried to trick everyone who had passed the exam hall, feeding them laxatives so it would make them lose. Although he hadn't seen me because the minute the door opened for me, I hid in the shadows. I could fight, trust me but with that much men glaring at anyone who walks in, it makes you want to be as invisible as air.

"Huh?" I murmured looking up once I heard a weird bell go off.

I laughed in my head seeing what looked like the examiner at the front of the large group of hunter examinees. Weirdly raised eyebrows, long narrow nose and not to mention the fact that he has no mouth but seems to have a mustache. I guess that wasn't boring.

"As of this moment the exam is closed to any further applicants. I would like to officially welcome everyone here to the hunter exam" He spoke, oddly with no mouth.

"What a weird guy" I chuckled softly covering my mouth with my hand so I don't laugh out loud. Wouldn't want to draw attention to myself.

"Please, come with me. Let me take a moment to remind you all that the hunter exam is extremely demanding if you're unprepared or unlucky you may well be severely injured or even killed. If you are alright with excepting those risks then you may continue following me" He said walking on, at the front while everyone else followed.

This is when the actually exam starts. I walked along the walls quietly avoiding anyone that I would come across, as the examiner picked up his pace. I guess it's not going to be that easy after all. While he would pick up his pace the other's would follow just as fast, already making the first mistake, wasting energy. They should have known to build up their stamina before they came here. I clicked my shoes opening up the roller skates that were built under them and began to skate my way up the running line. One of the many things I'd come to know was to use surroundings to your advantage, never waste a breath at the start, and instead build up the suspense. Although for me it wasn't easy when father would provide me with the surrounds he made it so I had the most useless suroundings making me learn to use the most garbage things. Sometimes I would actually have to use garbage. I remember one time I had used a straw in a death match while the other opponent had an axe, In the end I had thrown the straw in his mouth choking him to death.

**Third person~**

**Thirty minutes later~**

Haven continued to skate her way around everyone as they ran sweating like the idiots they were, while Haven hadn't even broken a sweat. It wasn't as if using roller skates were cheating, because even using roller skates could build stamina. It was just a smart way to travel for her. Physical endurance wasn't hard to accomplish if you had been trained ever since you were little like Haven had been, spending hours between hours of carrying large items while running from carnivores, even though she had only been 5 at that time. Haven pushed her feet together squinting down, as she leaped over the fallen body that had been in her way, continuing on.

Haven pushed forward with more speed making her flash by in no time. To the other examinees all they would see from her would be white hair with blue ends whipping by because of her exceling speed. She wouldn't say the speed she was going in was all that fast, in fact she could have been at the front by now but that wouldn't be much fun. Yawning in boredom Haven jumped over yet another fallen body making that a total of 17 times she had to jump for that very reason. It seemed as if the only thing she was doing was jumping up and down, it practically made Haven seethe in the inside, she wasn't a bunny nor a rabbit so she shouldn't be jumping this much.

Haven sniffed the air at the sudden smell that filled her senses, it was delusional sap, the kind that would make you see what you wouldn't and would want to see.

Haven turned her back looking behind her when she spotted the people who she thought were like a family. Blue crystal eyes scanning them before turning back towards the front.

…

Gon blinked suddenly and looked between Leorio and Kurapika, he could have sworn what he saw.

"Hey! Leorio, Kurapika! did you see that girl she looked our age" He yelled over the loud sounds of the other examines loud movements.

"What do you mean, girl?! no girl could even make it this far" Leorio laughed shaking his head side to side.

"That's very gender biased Leorio, you may never know" Kurapika said sighing in annoyance.

"I could have sworn" Gon muttered one last time before smiling and shrugging it off.

…

**Three hours later~**

The group of examinees slowly began to decrease immensely as they reached the three hour mark. Haven on the other hand had retracted her roller skates and began to run two hours ago, it was all to easy to her as she still hadn't broken a sweat, no matter how much people had dropped. It made her snicker because they were clearly bigger than her and were already dying, although Haven wouldn't mind. The fact that they had bragged that much before only made her sorry meter drop, excessively and she wasn't even one to be sorry for another person easily. It was one of the many things her father had taught her. _When someone has died, it means their weak, someone who feels sorry for the weak is then weak in return. _She repeated in her mind, and even added that getting closer to a person who is weak means you have pity, and pity shouldn't be shown to just anyone.

Haven stopped running and instead opened up her roller skates not feeling the need to waste energy on running anymore. Haven looked down at her shoes and stopped suddenly seeing that the laces had come off.

"It doesn't matter, catching up with those idiot. I wouldn't want to fall" She murmured bending down to tie her shoe laces.

A frown found it's way to Haven's face when she suddenly heard the voice of Tonpa and some other candidates. _When there is someone in need, think of it as a test, you assess it. Should you or should you not help is up to you, but once you do help make sure to provide advice not assist. _Her father's words rang in her mind making her sigh. It wasn't as if she really cared about the Hunters exam, making it or not making it doesn't matter. Haven stood up, turning back around almost hating the choice she was making to help them.

"Why would you risk that?" Haven's mellow voice said bluntly.

…

Gon turned around after hearing someone speak and instantly smiled.

"See I told you, I saw a girl!" He jumped up and down happily.

"Why would you risk that?" She repeated slowly.

"Huh?" Gon replied stupidly as he stared at her seeing that she was pointing towards the direction where Tonpa and Leoiro left.

"He's my friend and he needed help"

Haven's face remained blank as she stared at him. She couldn't help but think how dense he was not seeing the obvious ulterior motives around Tonpa, one of the things that would have set of her radar was how easy it was for him to help them, usually if you had redone the hunter's exam that many times you would resort to using as many methods as you could to achieve your desired goal.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'll see you soon" Haven drawled out kicking out the roller skates at the bottom of her shoes as she skated away from them.

…

Haven stopped in her tracks hearing the loud soaring scream that was let out in the distance. _People deceive people all the time, it only matter's on how you respond to that, would you risk the chance as play a long or ignore it all, riding a smooth path to the finish. _Haven cursed her memory, if only she didn't remember everything she'd every heard or seen in her life, then she could have just left them. But it was the sheer fact that when that kid had said he was a friend and he needed help, it was almost as if nothing could go wrong. He wasn't use to the things that happen outside world, those eyes of his had never seen wrong.

Haven clenched her hands tightly, she shouldn't spend this much time thinking on things that would only slow her down, but oh well, after all, she was bored.

…

Haven skated her way towards the sap, wondering how the others were cooping, although she could see determination in their eyes the second that they set foot inside the cavern they were hiding their true selves through masks. It was part of her training to know the difference between a deserver and the one that has been truthful all along._ Someone may have deceived all their life but look behind that and you'll find the lie. It will never be there in the open, but in the shadows in this instance it could be physical, mental or even in their eyes, study that and you would be able to decipher them just with one glance. _Haven looked towards the distance seeing just the people she was looking for.

"I'll take it, you found out what happened" She asked looking between them and their fallen friend.

Friend, she could say that over and over again, but she wouldn't know what it meant.

…

"Wait! so there really was a girl?!" Leorio shrieked rubbing his head in pain.

"What else would I be?" She glared coldly before turning around to leave.

"Wait! how did you not be affected!" Kurapika yelled as he saw the girl walking off.

…

Haven turned around and sighed pointing to her noise, in all honestly it was a basic thing that to not be affected by the hallucinations you had to not inhale it the way an idiot would.

"It's simple, the only way you could not be affected it by not inhaling the sap from your noise and instead you have to breath from your mouth" She shrugged and rubbed the back of her neck.

"What's a girl doing here anyways?" Leorio muttered.

"I wont take offense to that since I don't really care what you think, but if you would like to know I'm simply too bored" she smirked flicking him off.

"Brat" Leoiro seethed through clenched teeth.

**After blowing up the walls~**

**First person ~ Haven's POV~**

I clicked open my roller skates humming softly. I should have thought to pack bombs but I could never really get them from father. Shrugging it off, I pushed forwards moving around the other examinees but slow enough so I didn't pass those people that I had met.

"What's your name?" I asked the little spiky haired boy.

"Gon! what's your name" He smiled largely reminding me of a small puppy.

So cute...

"Haven, it's nice to meet you Gon" I cracked a small smile at him, I love puppies.

"Why did you turn back?" He asked with his wide puppy-like eyes.

I frowned suddenly wondering why exactly had I turned back, there was nothing in it for me but what my father had said back then was still stuck in my head, but from what I could tell Gon didn't look like one to deceive he looked quiet the opposite actually.

"Bored" I shrugged my shoulder's expecting him to be glum and disappointed but all he did was smile.

"That happens to me a lot" He nodded rapidly.

"Strange" I muttered skating forward towards the white haired boy.

"Is he like that all the time?" I questioned seeing the bored look on his face, not one bit can that faze me, I practically live with the bored look.

"From what I can tell, yes" Came his blunt reply.

It had suddenly dawned on me that in fact I hadn't even known his name, I doubted he knew mine. _Don't ever get attached, it's for the weak. _Father had only ever talked about people as if they were weak in comparison. His stonic face suddenly came to mind making me realize, if I get close to these people, I would have to get ready for disappointment and betrayal.

"Haven"

"Kullia"

It was a pretty normal name from what I could tell, but he was anything but normal, just by his simple actions it ticked in my mind that he was an assassin and probably a good one. A smile almost found it's way onto my face knowing that he must have went through the same things as I had to go through. I shook the thoughts from my mind and kept a stoic look on my face. _Emotions are useless unless used to trick someone, then build them up. The fake ones. _Fake emotions, it was what father use to use when greeting someone else, he wasn't real at that moment he would never be.


	2. Second Phase

Imposter? Imposter, I couldn't put my finger on it but this all didn't make sense, no examiner in their right mind would allow themselves to be between so easily expectualy from such a stupid thing.

"That wont prove anything! he stole my card! he jumped me and took everything I had"

Ah! now it made sense who the fake really was, in truth a Hunter would never be as weak as to be jumped and robbed that easily. If they achieved the Hunter's license that means that they had passed the exam, which skill was need for. All in all it was a stupid move to say that he jumped him and took everything he had.

**Second exam point~**

**Third person~**

Haven hadn't been expecting the second phase to be cooking, none the less that didn't matter in her mind. _If you're going to be isolated you must learn how to survive. _She had been thrown in the wild when she was eight for training and had to survive all on her own, spending countless nights hunting for food and building shelter. She had done it all.

"Cooking, I know how to do that" Haven yawned rubbing her left eye tiredly as she stood next to Kullia.

"I know how to cook too!" It would never surprise her how happy Gon could always be, just being next to him made her feel like she had company.

Haven chuckled softly looking back to the group of large men behind her who were glaring at her, all they seemed to do was whisper about how weak she would be. To her they judged to quickly and would resent it later.

"Hey! listen up! my dish of choice is... a whole roasted pig"

Haven could practically hear him drooling at the thought of eating all that food. Roasted pig was an easy thing to cook and catching it only took patience and skill, knowing when and how to get it comes with experience. Having to hear the other examinees complain about cooking and having to cook a whole roasted pig didn't help Haven from twitching in annoyance. First they call her a pretty little thing that couldn't hurt a bug and now their complaining about cooking, it was like all of their 'I'm better than you' crap died the second they got a taste of the Exam. The great stamp, she could hear Buhara one of the Gourmet Hunters say.

It seemed as of the most awkward times when the great stamp cam running in a stamped in front of everyone. Just before Haven could get hit by one of them she side stepped narrowly missing it's blow. Haven crouched down glaring at one of the great stamps that was looking back at her. It seemed to go on forever, her looking at it and it looking at her before it began to charge towards her, into the forest.

Haven leaped out of the way and onto a tree top, making the great stamp skid to a stop.

"Opening" she muttered jumping onto of the great stamp causing it to kick and squirm although Haven wouldn't budge.

Haven jumped off the back of the great stamp, high into the sky, as she brought down her feet slamming them into the head. With out even a second to spar the great stamps eyes rolled to the back of it's head as it slammed onto the ground. Haven's movement's were as quick as lightening making it seem as if she was always on the ground waiting for it so come, then in the next instant she was beside it with a large grin on her face, training always came in handy for her.

**Second chance for the Second phase~**

**First person**

I dropped down on the floor in boredom, after someone had companied about gourmet hunter's Menchi had between him to a pulp, although it wasn't much I wouldn't want to get in the way of her, it wouldn't be so pretty.

"Remind me never to cross her" I blinked looking at her with wide eyes, she was more crazy than I had thought.

"Ya, she's pretty scary" Kullia muttered nodding.

I smiled slightly but stopped once I heard the noise of an airplane. It made me stop and wonder who it was for a second as I walked outside, I guess I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't noticed someone falling from that high above.

"Who is this old geezer anyways" Leorio muttered still having that huge bump on his cheek.

That thing looked nastier by the second, I sighed turning back towards the 'Old geezer' that Leorio had pointed out.

"Grandpa?" I muttered wide-eyed.

I would have never thought I'd see him again because I remember him visiting when I was younger although he still looks the same. He was my grandpa on my mother's side but since my mother died when I was five he didn't have a lot of reasons to visit anymore, but I remember that he did visit when he had spare time. Maybe I was lucky that no one heard me say grandpa seeing as Mechi was stuttering like crazy.

**Third person**

**At the deep riven~**

Haven listened in closely as her excitement grew, more fun, less boredom. _When you feel the wind brush up against your cheek in that second you must be one with it. _Haven smiled widely at the thought of jumping off the cliff.

"This'll be a piece of cake"

"Man! I've been waiting for something like this"

"Finally something worth being here!" Haven laughed clapping her hands together.

Haven ran towards the edge before stealing one last glance at her grandpa who was smiling at her direction. Winking Haven flew off the edge remembering to be one with the wind. At that second Haven's hands lashed out as quick as lightening gripping the web of the spider's nest, swinging back and forth.

"At least I'll have fun while I'm at it" She chuckled lifting herself up into the air and back down so she was standing on the web.

Haven bent down gripping the web with one hand as she pulled the egg with her other hand. It was easy to balance on the web once you count the movement of the wind and balance your body weight on the web, if one step was misplaced you would fall into the water.

"Gon! what are you doing?!" Haven found herself yelling as Gon held onto one of the examinees.

Haven shook her head and frowned at him. No matter what he did he wasn't like what her father had warned her about others, neither was Killua, Kurapika or even Leorio, at that second she questioned what her father had been teaching her. _Life is a game and were just pawns. _She wondered if Gon wanted to change that fact, make people learn that pawns can move on their own too, even if that meant calling it a truce with the pawn master. Haven knew it in the end, all people want the simple things. Health, happiness and love, but truly to her, what was health, knowing that you could wake up in the morning with thrill running through your veins, or maybe the health of knowing clearly and deserving. Happiness to Haven was such a fickle thing even though her very name was similar to the name Heaven, her mother had thought she was a miracle but Haven didn't think so if she was a miracle than she would know what it feels like to save someone herself. As for love, she could remember her father's words, _To someone who loves, they think they have it all. Love is not forever so you should never know what love is to start. _It was his exact words and because of them Haven never learned what love was, never felt it and never found out what it meant.

Haven furrowed her brows and shook her head, she could think of those things later but for now she had to leave the riven. She didn't bother to waste time climbing the walls of the cavern so instead Haven squinted down and leaped up into the air, landing down onto the rocky ground above.

"Even though you're so small, you could jump that high. Not to mention you're a girl" Killua teased snickering.

"Were the same height" Haven said blandly making Leorio laugh.

"Ah, I love this kid" He chuckled patting her head.

"If you don't stop I'll scream rape" She smirked looking up at him through the bangs in front of her face, her crystal eyes making him gulp taking a step back.

_Such evil children these days, _He thought rubbing the back of his neck.


	3. Ride to the Third Phase

Haven sat down on the bench elbows propped out leaning to look out of the air ship. To her there was simply nothing interesting to do, she wanted to talk with her grandpa but he was the chairman and needed to complete other things. It made her heart waver knowing that the only other family she could connect to her mother would be too busy to talk with her. She wanted to laugh and joke with him like nothing was ever wrong with her life to begin with. Haven never wished to have nothing to do, if it were up to her she would have gotten close with her father after her mother's death but her father only pulled her away scolding her and telling her the weaknesses in others. Exploiting them and using them to advantages not even they could know. He built her intelligence and physical aspects based on what he thought the world would do to her. She could remember what she always told herself, 'Father wants me to be strong' 'Father knows best' 'I wont ever have to be hurt like father has' all those years were scrambled in her mind, some buried so deep Haven would worry that one day she would snap and go crazy. In truth knowing the truth scared her. _Don't bother coming back, _echoed in her mind, over and over again. She was scared for the first time that she wouldn't come back. Failure was the one thing she couldn't stand.

"It's kinda too bad we couldn't see anything cool" Killua sighed making Haven turn around.

"Really they were pretty cool to me" Gon argued back like nothing was wrong.

"It wasn't that they weren't cool, Gon they just weren't interesting" Haven reassured him with a small smile on her face.

"Hey! Killua, Haven, look!" Gon turned around to look outside the blimp.

Haven could practically hear the smile on his voice without even having to look. He could never stop carrying that smile in her perspective.

"Woah! that's awesome they look kinda like stars!" he drawled out.

In truth they did, Haven's father never truly let her explore the world before and would only let her walk around her large home, her family was rich but her father only left the house.

"It is pretty cool" Haven agreed looking back down towards the city below.

"You mean you guys have never seen the view of the sky at night before?" Killua smiled slightly looking back between Gon and Haven.

"Kinda, when Kirieko put me on his back but there wasn't this much lights" Gon smiled.

"Father wouldn't let me" Haven said simply as she shrugged.

"How about you?" Gon asked shaking off the answer Haven had given.

"My family owns private jets so I've seen this a million times" He said smugly making Haven almost want to bash his head on the wall.

"Must be nice, I guess" Gon said clearly unsure of himself.

Haven choose to ignore the rest of their conversation, it wasn't fun talking about family if she truly didn't know what to talk about. Her only family really had been her grandpa and on some levels her father. After all she could act as innocent as possible or guilty but one thing that Haven could never fake is having a happy family like everybody else she would have needed experience for that. _Your personality is what you think and feel, so get use to faking them so you truly don't have one personality. _

Haven's thoughts began to jumble themselves in her mind making her confused, she had to not over think those kind of things, after all what her father had taught her helped her survive all this time. The loud laugh beside her made Haven snap out of her thoughts, she would have thanked the person who laughed if it wasn't Killua.

_Why is the old man laughing so close to my damn ear, _She practically seethed in her mind.

"Uh, but it's the truth isn't it?" Gon asked slightly confused.

"What's the truth?" Haven asked looking between the two.

"My family are assassins" Killua said expecting to get a reaction out of her.

"Oh, that? I already knew that a long time ago" She shrugged looking back down to the city.

Haven blocked out their conversation until one word was uttered that made her stop, _**I haven't thought about what it actually means to capture my own dad. **_Her whole body froze up on instinct. She had never truly thought what she would do, her father was wanted, but no one dared to hunt him does that mean she should? He was never an actually father to her anyways so what did it really matter?. The clocks ticked in her mind, what would happen? if she wanted to hunt her father it would be a huge risk because her father was ten times as strong as her. What kind of Hunter would she be? _killing was like a game, their was a loser and their was a winner while the winner levels up the loser is a waste of space thus being deleted. _It was all true to her father, maybe she should be a black list hunter, what good would it be to cling onto a father that had never held his daughter once?

**In the cafeteria~**

Haven sat beside Killua studying the girl who sat down in their table. Numbers had always been an easy thing for Haven to remember after all she did have an identic memory and even the simplest of things could never be forgotten by her and yet a number 111 hadn't been one she'd seen passing. Haven wouldn't even need to remember her number because it was a fact that Haven was the only girl to pass this far. This girl had ulterior motives, Haven could see through that thick mask that this girl had tried to perfect, it was the way her presence felt. It felt hidden and secluded, almost burdened in a way things her father had said would be useless in the long run because it only got in the way of achievement.

"I'm Gon, this is Haven and that's Killua" Gon introduced with his always happy self.

_Not a care in the world, _Haven thought chuckling softly.

…

Haven didn't even think twice before moving away from the raging girl, she acted on impulse a stupid move by a rooky and one thing that she would never know is that in truth Haven's father had been assigned to kill her father first but thought it was a petty job and declined no matter how much Haven thought her father would never take pity because her father was as emotionless as she herself was.

It was the second her grandpa got in the way that Haven had to ask, _Why not let them finish? _But her grandfather was a smart and calm man who would normally stop a fight before it lead to death.

…

Haven stared blankly at her grandfather who bounce a ball up and down wearing a tank top something Haven wanted to kill herself for seeing. Her grandfather always did have the energy of a two year old.

"...It's only a game, you shouldn't take it so seriously..."

Again the choice of words that were let out were the worst for Haven to hear, she had heard it all to much. _**Killings like a game, life's like a game, deaths like a game only it's the end of the game. **_Didn't her grandfather know what she had been through with her father, yet still decided to speak those words. Haven could feel the crack on her sanity, **Insanity- 1 -** **Sanity- 0. **The game wasn't fair there were cheats and cheats weren't fair. She could complain all she wanted in her mind, but in the end nothing would change.

"If you win I'll give you the hunter's license without taking the exam"

Haven almost wanted to laugh, but it irked her that it wasn't because of happiness but instead out of pure amusement. She was amused by how focused they would get once her grandfather had uttered the word hunter's license but Haven knew better after all she had practiced with the old geezer before when her father wasn't there. He may look old but in fact he was the exact opposite, a quick witted, skilled old man who didn't have to break a sweat bringing down the most smartest or strongest opponents. After all no one could simply judge by appearance. As Killua tried and failed all she could think about was the movement, all in all she was simply studying her grandfather's moves. It was her specialty the old geezer hadn't called her copy cat for no reason it was the only thing her father was ever proud about, that she had his ability and strength. To her father she was a true Lucilfer. But that was all she was to him, she was no daughter only a means of keeping the family line alive.

Haven stepped forward chuckling softly still amused at how Gon managed to somehow shock her grandpa but hit his head.

"Could I try?" Haven grinned making her grandpa turn around to face her.

_She's smaller than I am, and she thinks she could get the ball?, _Anita thought incredulously.

Haven remained where she stood as her grin never left her face waiting for the old geezers reply.

"Fine by me" He shrugged still holding the ball with one hand while balancing on his left leg.

In the second that she was there Haven had disappeared out of thin air.

"Wow! where did she go!" Gon gaped as he looked around the room.

"Ah!~ this old trick, so you still remember?" Netero exclaimed happily still knowing that his granddaughter hadn't forgotten after all, but it wasn't like she forgot in fact he could still remember what he had called her all those years ago.

"Copy cat" He murmured as she appeared in front of him.

Haven followed his foot steps in sync with his movements never missing a beat. It was all memorized in her mind. _Left, Left, Turn, swerve, duck, throw, leap, spin._ They were all to familiar.

"So you never forgot" He spoke moving the ball away from her grasp as she followed his movements. Both to them it was clear they were holding back.

"I have an identic memory, isn't that why I was called Copy cat?" She replied leaping over to face him as he turned, she knew it all to well.

"I suppose, although I would have never thought your father would let you go" He confessed as she nodded ducking as he leaped.

"He said he doesn't care" She said honestly making him nod.

"I figured that much" He agreed bouncing the ball between his left and right hand.

"Why do you care if they killed each other?" She asked slightly confused.

The grandfather she knew would let others solve their problems on their own because he knew that built up rage is not one to be tested after spending so much time with Hunter examinees he should have learned by now.

"Ah, yes, Well wouldn't want the predicament to escalade now would we since we are on a blimp and all" He argued back blocking her kick.

"But if they die then their weak, father say the weak shouldn't live" she muttered softly so no one else could hear.

"You can't always listen to your fathers words, he's a fool" He sighed stopping what ever he had done.

"That's enough" He said making her pause.

"Father say to never get attached, grandpa" she cringed remembering how angry he had been once she made a friend. He made her kill that friend and she was only six at that time.

"Don't worry, I just want the best for you" He murmured patting her head.

...

No, Haven muttered over and over again. _He wants me to stop, he wants me to fail father, _She couldn't help the thoughts that pasted. _Kill, kill, kill, it's all simple what's the difference their going to die anyways rather make it happen before then. _She could almost imagine it, the swipe of the blade against their flesh, it was tempting her in ways her grandfather could never imagine. He hadn't killed since the age of six, Haven began to shake at the memory of her only friends death, it make red flashes in her mind. This is one of those times she wished she'd never remember everything she saw. Her vision was blotched with red and only red, then there was her eyes. Her friends eyes, they leaked with so much betrayal and dread, and pain so much pain. Haven clutched her head in agony, no one should have to remember everything they've ever done, no one.

"I'm sorry" She began to plead though the tears never came.

Was she ever truly sorry?, what was it like to feel sorry?. The moment she killed her friend there was a pang in her heart, maybe that was being sorry.

…

_Don't feel as if you had done something wrong, after all killing is a way of life. Such a primitive emotion must always be displayed._

…

It was the next stage in the game - level two-, **Insanity- 2 -** **Sanity- 0 **

...

A grinned edged itself onto Haven's porcelain smooth skin as she looked at the body of contestant number 65. _It was all to simple, the idiot judged to easy, he was weak thus he had to die, _to her at that moment the weak did deserve to die. Blood coated her, it made sense to her.

…

Haven stared blankly as she stood outside, her eyes glazed over. The moment that she heard the yelling she had ran outside thinking someone had died, she wanted to see it happen at that moment but when she actually stepped out, it was them again even in her blood coated self, _Why did I come? no one is my friend so why, I can't have friends then they die. _Haven looked down at her hands and smeared the blood off her hands and onto her shirt, looking back up. Haven blinked and tilted her head in confusion stepping further out.

"Grandpa" she drawled out almost innocently.

"I should have never let this happen" He cursed himself for his old mind as he walked over to his bloody-dazed granddaughter.

"Haven, is this your blood?" He spoke slowly as he reached out towards her.

Haven stepped back and blinked again analyzing him.

"Oh come on now! don't analyze your grandfather" He laughed patting her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. This isn't my blood it's number 65's blood, across the hall he's there crouched down onto the wall with a metal inflicted wound. Used by one of the crowbar located in the supply closet. It was the only thing I could find" She confessed blinking out of her daze.

Her grandfather sighed shaking his head back and forth complaining on how he would have to keep her away from her crazy father one of these days.

"Are you okay, Haven?" Gon asked the blood covered girl leaning in close to her.

"So cute~ like a little puppy" she muttered petting his head.

"I'm fine" she concluded to the happy puppy-like boy.

"Good I don't want a friend to be hurt!" He happily skipped away leaving a shocked Haven.

_Friend?_


	4. Trick Tower

**A/N: I would like to personally thank my first reviewer/favorites/follower Lani0108! **

**To be honest In some part of this story I wouldn't necessarily called it gore but there will be some part where blood will be mentioned. Sorry if I hadn't warned you before :) **

**Just as a heads up, the cover picture of this book is in fact what Haven looks like, I'm smart ain't I ;)**

**Enjoy the story I can't promise you that some parts wont cause shock and or be a 'Did that just really happen?' moment because that kind of moment makes it all the more better, well for me anyways.**

* * *

Haven looked between Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio and nodded. Haven crouched down and jumped up bringing all her weight down onto the secret passage that laid beneath her feet.

…

"So much for the big farewell" Kurapika muttered.

Haven laughed dusting off her clothes from the dirt that had clung onto it. As she looked at the stone surrounding them, it seemed as if there was no way out, but that was only what was visible.

"Looks like this room doesn't have a way out" Gon looked around the stone room.

"Expect the unexpected" Haven yawned tiredly.

…

"So you mean we have to wait here until another person comes" Leorio wined looking at the last wrist band that laid on the table.

"You are correct, there are many ways to get to the bottom of this tower each route has it's own unique challenges. I would like to take this opportunity to welcome the five of you to the path of majority rules. It's one of our tougher courses you'll need to cooperate to survive. Originally we would have let you pass with just five but the more the merrier. I wish you all the best of luck"

…

Haven could have went with just about anyone coming through with them but she couldn't believe that it had to be the fat man Tonpa. After what the idiot had pulled right now all she wanted to do was make him cry out in pain, but somehow the thought of Killua, Gon, Kurapika and even Leorio flashing in her mind and for once in her life she cared what someone other than her father thought about her, so she simply didn't. It wasn't that odd that they would make the first thing they had to do a yes or no. It was simple in Haven's mind, open the door or not? but there's always a catch. It's to test what the examiner on the mic said, we have to work together. While the score was O- 5 and X- 1. Haven couldn't help but wonder who wouldn't want to open the door, but ultimately she shrugged it off.

…

Haven walked beside Gon and Killua towards the next wall, as a frown played on her lips. It was another question although it didn't have an obvious answer than the last. Left or right? So she picked Right, purely on instincts.

…

"...This is where the six of you will fight the six of us"

Haven sneered at the mans direction, he was bald and ugly that was all she needed to be disgusted. She wouldn't fight him, it would be too painful for her eyes. It would be one of those moments when she would want to ball her eyes out with a spoon.

"Matches are One on One, you can't fight more than once. It doesn't matter who fights when, you're on the path of majority rules which means in order to continue you have to win at least three out of six, fight anyway you want. There will be no draws to be declared the winner your opponent must admit defeat. It's time to decide weither or not you except this challenge, if you do press O if you don't press X"

_He didn't have to explain that much, even an idiot could figure that out, _Haven seethed in her mind.

…

Haven blinked...then blinked...then blinked...he admitted defeat to early...he should die, he is weak.

…

Haven sighed as she sat down on the stone floor, you'd think that after it's six verse six they'd be a tie by Tonpa the fat old man admitted defeat too easily. Haven leaned her head back on the stone and thought to herself.

_If they knew that he would give up to easily then maybe they placed six wrist bangs on purpose, if they did then that only meant they were playing with our minds,_ Haven thought as she munched on the pocky she'd always kept in her pocket.

Food with some kind of chocolate molded into it could always make her calm, but not as calm as pocky could. Haven hummed waiting for her turn to fight when she felt a presence beside her.

"You're really quiet" Killua commented making Haven stop biting on the pocky.

"What's there to say or do but wait" She retorted going back to chewing her pocky, although he didn't move.

"I suppose you're right, old bat" He chuckled.

"If I'm an old bat, then you're an old man" She asserted snapping her pocky in half with her teeth, enjoying it while it lasted.

"Hey..." She murmured turning to look at Killua.

"For some unknown reason when you're with Gon don't you feel an overwhelming feeling" She asked looking at Gon, while he fought his opponent.

"Now that you mention it, I would have never smiled this much if it weren't for him" He confided as if just realizing it.

"And I wouldn't have questioned the life I've been living if it weren't for him, it's a strange thing to feel" She confessed confused at what was happening to her.

"Ya, it really is strange, old bat" He repeated adding his own twist.

"You could say that again, old man" She laughed softly.

…

Haven smiled innocently at her opponent, a large buff and tall ugly man. Anyone would think that Haven would have a better chance giving up while she can then face him but Haven learned to think outside the cracks.

…

"Why'd she pick to fight him?! he's 7 feet tall and 20 times her weight!" Leorio exclaimed frantically.

"Don't be stupid, don't you realize that the very reason she picked him was exactly what you said" Killua said bluntly looking at the innocently smiling Haven who stood in the battle arena.

"Why do you mean, Killua?" Gon asked tilting his head to the side.

"You should never judge to easily. First of all compared to Haven her opponent is three times her height meaning she could move around easier while the chances of him falling increase. Not to mention that his weight is going to be the downfall of him, if he weights that much that means when he falls, he's slow to get up. All in all he's at a disadvantage" He informed them while a smirk played on his lips.

"Now I see, so she really is that smart" Kurapika murmured in understanding.

…

"So what shall it be, mister" Haven grinned keeping up with the innocent act.

"Well, I'm not so sure you could handle me in a hand to hand combat" He answered smugly.

"Don't worry, mister. How about a death match? Only one person can be alive in the end" She smiled sweetly but in the inside she was snicker at how stupid he was.

"Don't blame me if you die in the end" He grinned flashing his ugly, revolting teeth.

That was when she cracked, she hated ugly things, it made her want to barf up all her pocky. Killing him would be fun after all when the reward was going to help Gon and them, right? It almost scared her for a second that she was thinking about someone other than herself. _Your safety comes before the rest. _In another situation Haven would have hummed in agreement but for now that was thrown in the back of her mind.

Haven popped a pocky in her mouth and grinned in anticipation.

…

Kurapika's eyes widened in shock, the presence in the air suddenly shifted dramatically almost making him shudder.

"Did it suddenly get cold?" Gon questioned absentmindedly.

"It was as if her whole personality shifted in a second" Kurapika said in aw.

"It wasn't that. She was waiting for him to accept her offer, she played with his mind, just like what Leroute did to Leorio" Killua snickered remembering what happened a while back.

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Leorio seethed glaring at the white haired boy.

"Whatever" He shrugged him off turning back to watch Haven's fight.

…

In a flash Haven was gone where she stood, making her opponent, Hank they decapitator frantically look around. Side to side but no matter where he turned she wasn't there.

"I'm here" She whispered behind his ear making him jump and swing aimlessly.

It was one of Haven's favorite things, playing with her kill. The fright it would cause was enough to make her boredom disappear at that moment, the more frantic they were, the more fun it is for her. Appearing back where she was in the start Haven grinned evilly as she chuckled.

"You're too easy, didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge a book by it's cover or have you ever even read a book before" She smirked seeing the blood start to form where his heart should be.

Originally Haven would have made it a messy kill since those were here specialty but she didn't want Gon to see or Killua for that matter, they were her first friends that she didn't need to kill. The only thing she could truly hope for was that they would always be her friends.

Haven pulled her hand out that had been behind her back, as an object laid in her palms, still beating, still thumping.

"Did you lose something?" She asked innocently as she walked towards the edge of the battle field.

Haven stretched out her hand turning in so it faced downwards, the stickily sweet smile edged perfectly on her soft pink lips. She was young, she was suppose to be innocent but yet she only played that part.

Letting go Haven dropped the heart to the bottom less abyss and shrugged. To her it didn't matter that she had held a mans heart in her hand, it didn't mater that she had dropped it and watched the mans body fall dead on the floor not even being about to breath another word. It was too boring, to easy, it almost scared her to think what her father would say about the kill. _When you kill, never leave a clean up. You want to be quick and precise a drop of blood means that you are useless, and therefore a failure. _The way he said failure could make anyone flinched and even though Haven had been use to hearing the word, even it still caused her to flinch. Sighing Haven looked back to the score to see one point added to their scoreboard. Reaching in for her pockets Haven smiled softly as she pulled out another pocky.

"At least I'll know something good happened in all of this" She murmured cracking the pocky with her teeth, not meaning to cause the loud cracking sound that followed.

It echoed and echoed as she walked back. Ignoring everything, as she sat down on the stone cold floor falling asleep.

…

"She... Eh? How could she be so calm about that?" Tonpa shrieked.

"Her choice of movements, it's almost as if she enjoyed taunting before the kill" Kurapika noted staring at the dead body that didn't seem to drip one ounce of blood, then back to the calmly sleeping Haven, not even one drop was on her.

"She did it using nothing more that her hands...she didn't even have to adjust her body" Killua murmured interested at what kind of skill she has hidden.

"Oh, well, It's my turn..." Killua grinned anticipating his match.

…

Haven yawned in boredom, waiting for the clock to run out. 50 hours, just because of one match lost. Haven reached down for her pockets and rummaged through them trying to find something useful to do, apparently she had finished all the pocky she had left. Standing up Haven clicked her shoes happily knowing that she still had her roller skates built into them. Humming Haven skated around the room murmuring tactics to herself. No matter where she was it seemed as if remembering and making new skills would always be the one thing to keep her mind off of things, eventually the fat man's snoring, it reminded her of a hippo dying.

"Never act on rage, the only outcome would be demise" She whispered to herself, dodging the trash can in front of her.

...

Haven looked between the X and the O door, it was a confusing thing to most when only a few could pick the X door. For Haven it was simple, all she came to the Hunter's exam for was because she was bored and if she failed now she at least could leave, achieved in some way. Although that's what played in Haven's mind she couldn't help but narrow her eyes in Tonpa's direction, if she knew people then she knew him. He would surely pick the easy exit and go with X.

Haven walked up to the weapon filled wall as she skimmed past them. It was so easy to see the lie coating Leorio's words that the moment he uttered that word the lie was in the open. It was useless to fight, they believe that primitive instincts would take over at that second making and all out fight. If one person fights then other's fight, it was common logic.

"I'll pick O" Haven decided brushing her fingers against the metal spear.

"Haven..." Gon said slowly to face said girl.

"Ya, for me it doesn't really matter the only reason I came here wasn't as special as you guys so I'll be the first to choose O. And don't worry about hurting my feelings, the only way you'll do that is saying I couldn't beat that fat pig up" She giggled happily pointing to Tonpa.

"You know, I'm going to choose O too. We came this far together and we'll stick together till the end, I know we've only got a small chance of making it but it's a chance I'm willing to take" Gon said sullenly agreeing with some of the parts Haven had said.

…

Haven reached for her pocket and grinned feeling the familiar texture of her heavenly pocky. While everyone else fought Tonpa Haven just sat there studying her last pocky in hand.

"Maybe..."

* * *

**I would like to say this for future references that there will never be a Mary Sue moment! And if a character seems to act different it's not an OOC (out of character) thing. In fact my perception of certain characters may be different than yours. **

**Just for your information, yes Haven does love pocky... and so do I. So, Blah! get over yourselves and don't complain Chocolate pocky rules all!**

**Hope you stick around for more...**


	5. Swipe the badge

**Forth stage~**

Haven walked around the ship, not bothering to put away her number badge, it was all too simple towards her. Even thought other's might of hid their badges hoping that the one hunting them didn't see, Haven already memorized everyone's numbers. It was a simple pattern in her mind. It was all too easy, people might come for her badge anyways thinking that she'd be too weak to fight back, and that's where their faults would come out.

Haven stopped moving all of a sudden seeing a familiar figure sitting on the floor without a care in the world.

"Hisoka...right? That's your name" Haven asked softly.

"Ah~ if it isn't little lady, what brings you here?" Hisoka grinned in a way some might call evilly but to Haven, it was just a grin.

"I have nothing to do, everyone's isolated themselves" She answered simply taking a seat next to him, her small body easily covered by his large.

"It would seem their all on edge, might I ask why you aren't~" He giggled turning to face the ocean, his lips always curving into an evil smile.

"There's no point, I already remember everyone's number. The second I saw who I have to hunt I ripped up my sheet. The numbers kept inside my head" She explained shrugging, knowing that it doesn't matter if she were talking to Hisoka or not.

"What a smart little lady, you are" He laughed flipping his cards as an Ace of hearts was shown.

"I'm smart enough to know that you're not my target, and neither I yours" She laughed softly standing up.

"Well then, I'll see you later" she said courtly walking to the other side of the long and narrow ship.

…

Haven walked a long the side of the boat, whisling softly until the figure of two familiar people came into view. Strolling towards them, Haven jumped up sitting on the edge of the boat beside Gon.

"So...what number did you guys draw?" Killua asked looking back and forth between Gon and Haven.

"What about you guys?" Gon retorted sounding sullen.

"It's a secret" Killua drawled out leaning back.

"Ya...but Gon why do you sound so... sad?" Haven asked trying to find the exact words to explain how he was acting.

"Oh! it's nothing!" He said happily but hesitantly.

Haven frowned but then found herself laughing a long with Gon and Killua. It was contagious to be around them and she knew it all to well, it was a chance she was taking being around them and not to mention a risk. _Never get pulled into the game, just play a long. _Haven's brows furrowed in confusion, why would she get pulled into the game?

"How about we all show our cards at the same time?" Killua asked smiling happily.

Oops, that was perhaps the one thing she should have never done, rip up her card. To her she didn't even need to keep the card around but she never truly thought if her friends would want to see it. It was that word again, friend. While Killua could smile happily Haven on the other hand only found herself smiling for amusement or when something was falling into plan, she only found herself frowning when logic never made sense. Where these even normal?

"I ripped up my card?" The words left her mouth like a question, perhaps without even her realizing they even did.

"Wow! really? why would you do that?" Gon exclaimed wondrously.

"Ya, why would you do that, old bat" Killua added smirking at his choice of words.

Why did she do it? Once again Haven's brows furrowed. Why would she waste time ripping up the card? So who cares if she remembered it, the simple number sticking like honey in her mind. She acted on simple impulse would be the only explanation that seemed right.

"I already remember it" It was the explanation that seeped it's way out of her mouth.

"Humm, well then I guess it's only just you and me!" Gon pointed out looking at Killua who nodded.

In that instance they both flipped over their cards, Killua with a 199 and Gon with a 44. It would have been any normal number if for not the person who's number was in fact 44, Hisoka.

"Gon, is that why you're so glum? because you have Hisoka's card" Haven breathed softly.

"Haha, it's no big deal! who'd you get?" He waved it off a smile on his face.

_Why does he smile even at that point, and it's a smile of pure bliss, _Haven thought frustrated about all of this.

"199, I don't even know who that is" Killua sighed flopping back.

"I got number 118" Haven added seeing as it didn't matter if she said it or not.

…

**Day one~**

Haven sat on the top of the tree breathing in the scent of the forest. Step one to survival: Know your surroundings.

Perhaps her father throwing her in the wild was a smart thing to do.

…

**Day two~**

After Haven had studied all her surroundings she could hunt without even opening her shifts in the wind would signal the humans from the animals, in a snap.

…

**Day three~**

Haven didn't want to waste her energy fighting to find the number badge, after all she had already known who was her target from the start. It was all more sweet that the person that she happens to be after is partnering up with Tonpa.

…

**Day Four~**

Haven zipped through the woods after three days of still not getting caught and only keeping up her energy. Jumping up Haven landed on the tree branch just above a clearing to see Leorio getting attacked. Haven's eye's studied the surrounds landing on the familiar face of contestant number 118. Haven studied his movements, his swipes and made calculations to avoid his monkey. Have looked down onto her shirt wear her badge was pinned on, Haven would keep her badge in plain sight to make people think she was an easy target then at the last minute she would move like the wind, so fast that they didn't see her move.

Haven reached down into her pockets and pulled out the newly stacked box of pocky. Chewing and crunching on it. It was all too easy watching their movements, they were sloppy and forced getting the badge would be too easy.

"Idiot" Haven muttered as she leaped into the sky throwing and swiping the monkey away from number 118, Sommy.

Haven swerved out of the way before anyone could see her and onto the branch above his head. Crouching down Haven's eyes studied how him being frantic causing him to lose his pace in step, that's where she would knock him down.

Haven flipping down onto the floor perfectly snatching away his badge and Leorio's badge.

"Hey! what happened!" She could hear Tonpa screech which only made her grin.

Haven rushed forward leaping away from his sloppy strikes.

"Here" She muttered throwing Leorio his badge, leaving the area.

…

**Night of Day four~**

The sudden feeling of nen blasted through the air making Haven jump awake, the feeling was that of nen but Haven couldn't tell who. Haven's father had taught her nen ever since she was seven so she could understand the simple concept, it was child's play. This nen however had the feeling of bloodlust flowing through it, just like Havens own father.

...

It was the last day of the long week. While Haven had finished on day four, she couldn't help but wonder if Gon had passed. After all he had to retrieve badge number 44 which was Hisoka's.

Sighing, Haven leaped from tree to tree hearing the voices coming closer and closer. Until she plopped down onto the grass, of the meadow.

"I'll take it, you guys got the badges?" Haven commented seeing their smiling faces.

"Haven! there you are! did you get yours?" Gon laughed rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ya, I did" She cracked a smile at him.

* * *

_**Next Chapter Preview:**_

"What would he think when he sees you smiling, and thinking twice before killing!~ Where's the killer! Show me the killer!" He proclaimed turning sharply to face her.

"Or are you too afraid?" he carried on but stopped when she began to shake.

Haven couldn't see anything, all she could see was red. The red covered everywhere she looked. She didn't want to see anymore. She could have balled her eyes out at that very second if she didn't hear his constant talk, he talked and talked.

**_Shut up. Stop talking. You don't know anything, What father? I only saw a shadow. _**

"Shut up" She murmured darkly, her body beginning to sway back and forth.

"What'd you say, little girl?" He questioned humming as his lips curved up wards.

"Shut up! stop your incisive speaking or I'll rip your throat out and feed it to you!" She snarled lifting her head up to look at him.

"Ah! the famous Ice crystal eyes of Copy Cat" he cooed.


End file.
